


Lost

by gurajiorasu



Series: Twelve Fics For Ohmiya SK's Twelfth Anniversary [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino had been complaining for the last two hours, but Ohno insisted that they had to go to the festival no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

It was sizzling hot and the festival was jam-packed with people.

Nino had been complaining for the last two hours, but Ohno insisted that they had to go to the festival no matter what.

It’s a rare event, he had said. But actually, the reason was because it’s been a while since the last time they went out together.

Ohno pushed through the sea of people. He was ecstatic, pleased to be with Nino. He pointed to a stand that he fancied and paced up his steps, eager to reach there with his Nino.

Ohno looked back to tell Nino that they were almost there, but then horror surfaced.

Nino was not there behind him.

“Nino?” Ohno tried to call out. His heart stopped beating for a split second, then raced like crazy.  
No answer. There were so many people but none of them was Nino.

“Nino?!” Ohno panicked. Bad images started to roam in his head.

What if Nino got lost? What if Nino got left behind and he’s alone, didn’t know what to do? What if the heat made him faint or something?

“Ninomiya!” Ohno started to scream like a mad man.

Still no answer. But probably Nino didn’t hear it. It was so crowded, after all.

“Nino!!” Ohno screamed again and he rushed to where they started. He darted his eyes everywhere, searching for the figure he loved so much.

His heart was thumping, his movement was a mess, it was like there’s a hole in his stomach.

He was utterly afraid. And scared.

Then, two taps on the shoulder shocked Ohno.

“Don’t we have to go the other way?” Nino asked. Lemonade on his hand.

“Oh God, Nino!” Ohno gasped and hugged the younger tight.

Nino tried to push Ohno away, “What the- we’re in public! Stop or I’ll leave you alone here.”

Ohno released the hug and kissed Nino’s forehead instead. He took Nino’s hand in his and started to walk back to their car.

“Eh? The stand is that way, old man,” Nino was confused.

“No. We’re going home,” Ohno decided. He pulled Nino along with him.

Nino didn’t know what happened but he followed Ohno anyway.

Not until he was about to get in the car did Nino notice that Ohno wouldn’t let his hand go.

“Are we going home or what?” Nino asked, raising their joined hands.

“Yes,” Ohno said, but he still didn’t let go.

“Both of us won’t fit in one seat,” Nino said.

Ohno just gripped Nino’s hand tighter.

Then, Nino realized how pale Ohno’s face was, “Hey, what happened?”

“I-,” Ohno looked down, “I thought I lost you. I- I don’t want to lose you. I shouldn’t have let your hand go earlier but I did and you- when I turn back you’re not there and-”  
Ohno realized how ridiculous it sounded and released Nino’s hand reluctantly, “I’m sorry.”

Nino was stunned. It was actually stupid and sweet and adorable at the same time. He blinked a few times, trying to judge if everything he heard was real.

It was, of course.

Nino sighed but it was just an act because it’s appropriate to do so. He pulled Ohno to the passenger side and pushed the older in. He closed the door and ran to the driver side, getting in and buckling up. He put his left hand on the gear stick and reached for Ohno’s right hand to be put on top of it.

With a visible blush, Nino said while starting the engine, “There. Now you don’t have to let go.”

Ohno smiled. His grip didn’t loosen until they got home.  



End file.
